Vito
| affiliation = Firetank Pirates | occupation = Advisor | epithet = | jva = Daisuke Kishio }} "Monster Gun" Vito is a member of the Firetank Pirates, working as the crew's advisor. Appearance Vito is a tall, pale man with a long snake-like curling tongue that sticks out of his grinning mouth. His hands are disproportionately large for his body and have a tattoo on the back of them that matches the one on his forehead. He has dark hair that is slicked back and sticks up in a curl on the back of his head. Like most members of the crew, he wears a suit coupled with a cravat and a coat draped over his shoulders. His coat has a feathered collar and his eyes are covered by a pair of small round sunglasses. He also has a pair of holsters where he keeps his large revolvers. Personality Vito treats his superiors with respect and even praises them occasionally, as shown with Capone Bege and Big Mom. Despite his high regard for them, he recognizes that their actions are often quite cruel and selfish, and expresses a measured degree of sympathy for those negatively impacted by them. This is best shown when he gave Sanji a photo of his bride-to-be, in order to soften the blow of his forcefully arranged marriage. He has a tendency to finish his sentences with "rero", the onomatopoeia for licking. Vito is talkative and has a tendency to follow people around, even when they do not desire his company. He also quite unsettling in his mannerism spinning his revolver around and bending low to whisper sercets into people's ears grinning creeply as he does. In the anime Vito is showed to be more jumpy, as when Sanji reached inside his coat Vito grabbed his revolver in reaction but Bege told him to calm down. Like many other people, he has his own unique laugh, which is "Nyororo". Relationships Crew Capone Bege Vito respects his captain and obeys his orders. He also lit Bege's cigar without being asked. Gotti Vito and Gotti have some mutual respect for each other as when Sanji disrespected Vito, Gotti pointed his gun arm at Sanji and warned the cook not to cross the Firetank Pirates but Vito begged him not harm Sanji. Other Charlotte Linlin Vito holds a reverential view of Big Mom, or at least her tea parties, as he stated that even demons would come to them and those who did not would immediately regret it. Despite not directly being in the Big Mom Pirates, Vito still refers her as "Mama". Sanji Vito was hostile towards Sanji in their first encounter holding Nami and Chopper hostage and directly telling him repercussions of refusing to attend the Tea Party and who is exactly he would lose if Big Mom was angered. Vito tried to be more friendly with Sanji later, revealing that he is an enormous fan of the fictional comic strip, Sora, Warrior of the Sea, although his interest was in the villains, Germa 66. Because of this reverence, he was excited and pleased to meet Sanji, a member of the family that commands the Germa, and constantly tries to engage Sanji in a conversation about them. Sanji, by contrast, finds Vito's enthusiasm about his family irritating and attempts to shake Vito off whenever the latter follows him around. Abilities and Powers Vito appears to be powerful enough to capture Nami and Tony Tony Chopper, the latter of which was in his Kung-Fu Point, and drag them by the back of their heads to his captain without resistance. Weapons He carries a pair of dark revolver pistols that are big enough for him to use with his large hands. History Zou Arc He came to Zou inside his captain's body to capture Caesar Clown and the Straw Hat Pirates. After one of his crewmates shot Pekoms through Bege's arm, he got out on his captain's orders. Bege told him to bring the Straw Hat Pirates with him and captured Nami and Tony Tony Chopper after they just showed up. After he entered back into his captain's fortress and Bege materialized inside, Vito lit him a cigar. After Sanji refused Bege's invitation to Big Mom's tea party, Vito told Sanji that refusing was not an option as he whispered something to the pirate, who reacted with extreme shock. After Bege ran into Nekomamushi, he departed from Zou, carrying his subordinates with him. Totto Land Arc On Big Mom's ship, Sanji was still unpleased with being forced into an arranged marriage. Vito then showed Sanji a photo of his bride-to-be, causing Sanji to become love-struck. Vito then told Sanji about a comic strip in the World Economic Times, about Sora fighting the Germa 66. The strip is intended to be propaganda to get children to idolize the Marines, but Vito ended up idolizing the Germa 66, and was honored to meet Sanji, who was insulted to be lumped with the army and told Vito that he has nothing to do with them. Sanji went to his private room, but Vito followed him in. Caesar complained that he was kept in a cage while Sanji received special treatment. Vito told him that Caesar was just a prisoner while Sanji's upcoming marriage will bring the Charlotte and Vinsmoke families together. Sanji insisted that he was not going to marry anyone and told him to get out. Gotti was angry at Sanji's disrespect for Vito and aimed his weapon at him. Vito tried to calm Gotti, but was unable to stop him until a woman interrupted Gotti, telling him not to harm Sanji in any way, or their leader will be punished. As the woman scolded Gotti, Vito decided to continue the conversation about Germa 66 later. After disembarking on Whole Cake Island, Sanji gave Caesar's heart to Vito, much to Caesar's chagrin. Vito was later seen with Bege and his crew and family as they took Pekoms to an edge of a cliff at the northeastern coast of Whole Cake Island. Vito watched as his captain shot Pekoms, causing the latter to fall into the shark-infested waters below. On the day of the wedding, Vito ambushed and shot Bobbin while he was pursuing Sanji. Vito was later seen in Bege's hideout, having a meeting about forming an alliance with the Straw Hats. Trivia *Vito has the same name as Vito "Don Vito" Genovese, a mobster and crime boss from the same era as Capone's namesake, as well as fictional mob boss Vito Corleone from Mario Puzo's "The Godfather". References Site Navigation ru:Вито it:Vito es:Vito Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Firetank Pirates Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists Category:Flashback Introduction